


Serendipity

by sarhea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: 20_fics, Crossover, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarhea/pseuds/sarhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They walk in two completely dissimilar worlds, have very different skills and conflicting philosophies. Their paths should never have crossed. But it has. How on Earth did that happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Follow me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and co, JK Rowling does. Neither do I own Stargate, Jack O’Neill, and co.  
> Prompts/For: Table 8 of LJ Community 20_fics.
> 
> An old fic I came across while reviewing my folders. I noticed it wasn't posted on AO3 so... voila!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finds herself in a spot of trouble when someone gives her a way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: LJ Community 20_fics - 003. “Follow me.”

“Follow me.”

Hermione Granger turned around and stared at the teenage boy crouched behind a cardboard display.

“Excuse me?” She hissed softly glancing up occasionally. She did Not want to attract the attention of the gun-toting maniacs holding the convenience store employees and patrons as hostages.

The teen looked around the edge of his make-shift hidey-hole.

“Look, do you want to get out of here? Without getting shot?”

Hermione bit her tongue, biting back the acidic retort on fools playing heroes. Then unexpectedly the teen’s face turned serious.

“Look, I know you are a witch and you want to get out of here without having to give a statement to the police.”

Hermione stiffened and she stared wide-eyed at the teen who looked as though he was only a few years younger than her. Was he testing her? Did he see something? What had she done to breach the Statute of Secrecy? Should she risk a Patronus to contact the closest agent from the Department of Magical Affairs?

Before she could come to a decision the teen spoke.

“My name is Jon Thorsson. My dad is from Chicago, the O’Neill clan. Lots of my distant cousins got letters to Salem and High Winds but I didn’t. My dad didn’t either. The employee room has enough privacy for you to Apparate.”

Hermione hesitated for a split second before nodding and crawling on her knees to join the teen behind the cardboard display for a powdered energy drink.

“Okay. Just show me the place and I’ll apparate you as well. I’ll drop you off at the park two blocks east of here.”

“That’s cool. I really don’t want Jack to be called down to the police station.”

 

~ooOoo~

TBC…

 


	2. That was close. Too close.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione passes through the looking glass and discovers some potential threats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: LJ Community 20_fics - 016. “That was close. Too close.”

Unfortunately Hermione’s plans to just drop off her new acquaintance in the park and skedaddle disintegrated the moment she materialized behind a mature oak tree her arm wrapped around Jon Thorsson’s waist for the side-along Apparation.

He dragged her to the ground and cupped his hand over her mouth to stifle her sounds of protest.

“Shhh! It’s the NID! You really don’t want them to find out about magic!”

Hermione went very still. NID? That sounded like some government agency. Like MI6. Or CIA. She peered through the tangle of brambly bushes in front of her. She could barely see the black clad men in the dimming twilight talking on cellphones making specific hand gestures to catch the attention of their compatriots.

Carefully she matched her movements to the younger teen. He was backing away, his belly flat to the ground using his hands, knees, and feet to propel his body. After a few torturous minutes with Hermione cringing every time the leaves rustled and the underbrush crackled from their actions, fearing that those… those goons would hear and come over and grab her and Jon.

They watched and waited as the NID agents made a quick circuit of the park, trying and failing to avoid the attention of the residents using the park facilities with their children. After repeated curious looks and a quite few mothers taking pictures with cellphone cameras the black clad agents high-tailed it out of the public space.

After ten minutes Jon relaxed and leveraged himself off the ground to sit up with his legs crossed.

“That was close. Too close.”

Hermione frowned. “Who are these NID agents? They don’t sound familiar.”

Jon made a face. “They are a bunch of fools with too much money and influence led by a power hungry political faction who don’t care for laws or civil rights. They claim to want to protect America. Unfortunately their methods generally involve hurting others. Badly.”

Hermione eyed her companion closely. “You sound very familiar with their methods. And you hid from them. They were looking for You.”

Jon hesitated before answering. “Yeah. They were most likely looking for me. But believe me they would have no problems tranquilizing you if they knew what you could do.”

Hermione stiffened. “I am a British citizen!”

Jon snorted. “That would make no difference. They have lots of experience in faking deaths. If everyone believes you are dead no one will ever look for you.”

Hermione’s blood ran cold. The NID was beginning to sound too much like the Department of Mysteries. She had to get out of Colorado Springs!

 

~ooOoo~

TBC…

 


	3. Comes with the territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finds out Gryffindor idiocy/bravery is not limited to Hogwarts. Or wizards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: LJ Community 20_fics – 005. “Comes with the territory.”

Jon Thorsson smiled, a sad weary expression with barely upturned lips. He could see the primal fear taking root; the instinct to skedaddle out of town and away from an expectant explosion. Sometimes he wished he could do the same. But then he remembered just why he persisted in hanging around the Springs.

General Hammond had been great setting him up in Denver, away from Cheyenne Mountain and potential NID operations, but it didn’t stop Jon from making fairly regular trips during the school year and finally moving back to Colorado Springs for his last year of high school.

Then to his surprise the aura of primal fear began to recede. Before his eyes the young woman’s expression became calm, controlled and calculating. Rather than following her first instinct to run she focused on thinking than acting.

“They were looking for You.” She repeated a point she had brought up before. “There is something different about you. Something that they want.” Jon had to admire how her mind honed in on key factors. But even so he was not willing to share all his secrets. He had lots of people to protect and the science and technology of the StarGate was messy enough without bringing magic into the mix.

“Yeah.” He admitted. “Me and a few friends. Some are safe but some aren’t.”

She frowned slightly. “Why don’t you move away? Perhaps move in with relatives who live in a magical enclave? Surely the NID will not find you there.” There was a trace of doubt, of question in the last statement.

Jon shrugged. “Maybe. Maybe not. But I can’t risk the NID finding out about magic so I avoid the enclaves.”

The British witch snorted softly. “But you still remain in an area where they could spot you.”

“I cannot help my friends if I’m too far away.”

“So you stay and put yourself at risk.”

“Yep.”

“You’re an idiot.” The blunt statement was uttered in pithy tones.

“Hey!”

She tilted her head to one side and studied him more intently. “You are self-sacrificing, brave, protective, stubborn, headstrong, rash…” She snorted softly. “My best friend has those same qualities.”

He eyed her warily. “Should I take it as a compliment.”

She laughed softly. “Oh yes. He is the epitome of heroic. Sometimes I think idiotic rash behaviour goes hand-in-hand with bravery and heroism.”

Knots of tension dissolved. Jon laughed and leaned back on the heels of his hands.

“Oh yeah. It comes with the territory. It definitely comes with the territory.”

 

~ooOoo~

TBC…

 


	4. Not a chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nor is said idiocy/bravery limited to the male of the species.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: LJ Community 20_fics - 002. “Not a chance.”

Jon shook his head grinning broadly at the Carter-like words from a teenager. Then he remembered the reality of the situation.

“Look. It is safest if you just leave Colorado Springs and forget about what you’ve seen and heard.” His voice was low, serious, earnest.

Pale brown eyes hardened as the owner shook her head vigorously.

“Not a chance.” She glared at Jon. “I don’t bury my head and hide from unpleasantness. It never helps in the long run. Besides -given my past and luck- I’ll probably run into the NID or some associate agency in the near future.”

Jon stared at her. He could see she meant it. There was no suppressed excitement or hidden glee, just a grim knowing determination, something Jon saw in the bathroom mirror every morning.

After several tense seconds he spoke. “You mean it. You really mean it.”

She nodded her head firmly. “Yes. Tell me about the NID.”

Jon debated with himself. Jack would scream at him about the breach in security but something told Jon this witch could be trusted to keep secrets. He inhaled deeply.

“Okay. I’ll tell you a bit about the NID. But first answer one question for me.”

“What?”

“What’s your name?”

She looked surprised, then embarrassed. “Oh! My name is Hermione Granger.”

 

~ooOoo~

TBC…

 


	5. It’s not my fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colonel Jack O’Neill discovers the joys of an insubordinate O’Neill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: LJ Community 20_fics - 011. “It’s not my fault.”

A broad scarred hand fumbled with the foyer light switches. The owner of the hand made a mental note to replace the burnt out bulb as soon as possible. His body moved automatically, locking the heavy steel-reinforced front door and resetting the alarm. He didn’t bother removing his shoes before making his way to the kitchen. He did not bother to turn on the lights. He knew the layout as well as he knew the layout of SGC.

“Hey Jack. Long time no see.”

Colonel Jack O’Neill groaned and flipped on the kitchen lights. His fatigue faded when he realized his clone was not alone. There was a civilian, girl who could not be more than twenty sitting at the kitchen table with him.

“Jon.” Jack glared at the younger male. “What did you do this time? Did you get suspended for fighting? Expelled?”

“It’s not my fault! Anyway, I think the NID might be onto me so I decided to hole up in your place. I thought you would be on base for a few more days. And it’s not like I have a lot of cash to set up several fallback positions.”

Jack glared at his clone. “Jon!”

“Don’t worry about Hermione. She won’t tell anyone.”

“You brought a civilian here?” Jack was almost yelling.

“I’m not exactly a regular civilian Colonel O’Neill.” The curly-haired brunette spoke softly in a crisp British accent. “I can look after myself.”

Jack stared incredulous at Jon. “You travelled with a foreign national civilian when you were being tailed by the NID.”

Jon huffed. “If it wasn’t for Hermione I never would have made it here.”

“And you do not have to worry about the NID following us Colonel O’Neill. My methods… are nearly untraceable.” The girl’s voice was cool and unshakable.

Jack spoke eyeing the girl sceptically. “Nearly untraceable doesn’t count.”

To his surprise she merely smiled, a chilly expression with lots of teeth. “Only a fool offers absolute guarantees because nothing is absolute and consistent.”

“Just take my word for it Jack. If Kinsey has anyone who can track Hermione we are up the creek without a paddle. Big time.”

Jack eyed the British national more cautiously this time. “You seem a big young to have been recruited by any British or EU agency.”

Hermione shook her head. “I’m not with any agency. I developed my… skills out of need. There was a madman targeting one of my friends and unfortunately none of the legal authorities were willing or able to help. We spent more than half a year running and hiding before the final blow-up and clean-up.” She glanced at Jack warily. “You might have heard of the upsurge of terrorism in Britain two years ago; one with no message or demands, only destruction and death.”

Jack’s heart fell into the pit of his stomach. There had been speculation of another Gould running around on earth with some high tech killing device. There had been no scientific explanation for the cause or means of death. Now that a source for answers had fallen on his door step his sense of duty would not let it slip past. However Jack had a sinking feeling the answers would only lead to more questions. And more headaches. He glared at his clone.

Who immediately raised both hands in a ward-off gesture.

“Hey! It’s not my fault! It was pure chance I bumped into Hermione.”

Jack snorted. “Who are you trying to kid? It was O’Neill luck.”

Which could be of the good or bad variety. Jack wasn’t certain which one it was this time.

 

~ooOoo~

TBC…

 


	6. Excuse me while I ___

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack O’Neill’s headaches increase as he discovers parts of his past are not perfectly typical as he had believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: LJ Community 20_fics - 009. “Excuse me while I ___”

Then he realized something.

“You know, you’re speaking way too freely.” He glanced hesitantly around.

Hermione looked confused then understanding. “If you are referring to the eavesdropping devices do not be concerned. They will record or transmit silence, or dead air.”

It was official. Jack was confused. “Huh?”

Jon grinned. “It’s part of Hermione’s bag of tricks. She can pull a lot of them from under her hat. Or to be more precise, out of her bag.”

Jack’s expression was now incredulous. “Excuse me?”

Hermione’s expression was one of indulgent tolerance. “I can manipulate energy on the quantum-level.” She wrinkled her nose. “There are quite a few of us with similar abilities and we call ourselves witches and wizards.”

Jack stared at the young British woman. Then at his clone.

“Excuse me while I go call the guys with the white jackets!” He glared at his unwanted guests. “There is no such thing as magic! Real advanced technology that looks like it is magic but not magic!”

Jon snorted. “Yeah right. Like there are no such things as aliens.”

Jack glared at his clone. Hermione looked intrigued.

“Really? What do they look like? Do you suppose they can have hybrid offspring with humans? I never quite accepted pureblood dogma that magic simply is. The theory I most accept is that wizarding-kind are the descendants of Sidhe and humans. And the Sidhe vanished thousands of years ago. It would make a bit of sense if Sidhe were aliens who decided to go home one day.”

Both O’Neill stared at her. One shocked she had actually taken an off-hand comment seriously, the other bemused that she believed him enough to run with it.

Jon Thorsson grinned smugly at his genetic donor before turning sober.

“Listen to me. Remember Aunt Aileen? Dad’s cousin? She did not die in a hit-and-run. She died in a magical accident, an experiment that had unexpected side-effects. That pharmaceutical company she said she worked for? It is a front for a potions brewing company that does commercial brewing and R&D. Potions are the magical equivalent of medicine and chemistry.”

Jack resisted the urge to yell. “IF what you are saying is true, how is it You remember and I don’t?”

Jon shrugged. “Grand-dad didn’t have magic. No one at the family reunions really talk about it either. Aunt Aileen didn’t mean for us to know either but we saw too much. After the accident Grand-dad insisted our memories of magic be blocked and for no one to mention it to us.”

“And why do you remember it?” Jack wanted to know.

Jon looked away, lips thin and pinched. “A few months after Hammond set me up as a civilian I started dreaming about Aunt Aileen. How she made time at her house fun by creating toys and making them dance and act out and fly without us holding them using a stick, her wand.”

“Memory blocks are cast directly on the recipient brain to isolate the relevant memory engrams.” Hermione explained. “There have been cases where the brain healing after a subsequent trauma cause the blocks to break.”

Jack’s expression was thin and hard now. He did not like the thought of someone messing up with his memories. They were His! Good and bad. Based on the information he could easily extrapolate what had happened. The blocks had been placed on Jack but when Jon was cloned he did not get the full version of the blocks placed on him directly so they broke down and He remembered.

He glared at his younger counterpart. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Jon’s expression was defiant. He opened his mouth to speak and was cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

Jack cast a warning look at his younger self as he stood up to answer it. “Don’t go anywhere!”

Jon huddled down in his chair, arms crossed across his front, defiantly looking away as his older self went to see who was at the front door.

 

~ooOoo~

TBC…

 


	7. For crying out loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Daniel finds out his relatives are not entirely typical either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Rated R, for one bad word.  
> Prompt: LJ Community 20_fics - 006. “For crying out loud.”

Jack resisted the urge to fall on his knees and kiss his best friend’s shoes. Daniel was here! He would fix everything! He would make mini-Jack stop talking nonsense! There was no such thing as magic! And Daniel would prove it. Of course most people said there was no such things as aliens, but of course that was completely different.

Unfortunately Jack would discover his hopes were going to be shattered.

“Uncle Daniel? I didn’t know you know Colonel O’Neill.”

Uncle Daniel? What the F#©k!

It took several seconds for Jack to get his mouth working. “Space monkey, did you forget to tell us something? About your British relatives?” His voice was pointed acid by this point.

Daniel Jackson stared at his team leader with wide innocent blue eyes. “Tell you what?” He turned to the young British woman. “Hermione, why didn’t you e-mail or call and let me know you were in Colorado Springs? I would have tried to take a few days off to show you around the city.”

Hermione shook her head. “It was an unplanned trip Uncle Daniel. Mum was planning on stopping by After we finished our tour of Western United States.” She coughed discreetly sneaking a peak at the Colonel. “Uncle Daniel was never informed of the special boarding school I attended.”

Jack blinked. “You mean he doesn’t know?”

Daniel was getting irked by this point. “What don’t I know?”

“That your niece is a witch.”

“Jack! You don’t have to be so offensive. I’m sure Hermione didn’t mean to do whatever she did to annoy you.”

Jack’s expression was one of patient tolerance. “Daniel, I mean that literally. Your niece is an honest-to-God, card carrying witch. A wand waving, spell casting, potion mixing, magic using, witch.”

Daniel stared at his now sheepish looking niece who was more interested in her toes than meeting his eyes.

“Hermione, is this true?”

She peeked up through thick lashes. “Yes?” The affirmation was hesitant. Daniel could see her shoulders stiffen, and draw up reflexively against a negative backlash, and softened his instinct to probe for details.

“Ok, I’m assuming your mother knows?”

Hermione blinked and nodded vigorously. “Oh yes! I promised Mum I’d try to keep the magic use down during this trip but I met Jon here in a bad situation,” She glanced at Jack’s clone. “And used it to escape.”

Daniel nodded slowly. “Would you mind showing me some spells Hermione?” He glanced at Jack for an instant. “I’ve seen some remarkable things during my travels and I’d like to see how similar or different it is to my experiences.”

Hermione was startled by the request and hesitant. “I don’t know, I’m not supposed to be telling everyone about--.”

Jack’s patience broke. “Oh for crying out loud! Let’s just go to the mountain and let Hammond deal with this!” Seeing her tense like a cornered animal he was quick to reassure her in his offhand fashion. “If the NID is after Jon and they saw her in his company it is only a matter of time before they ID and track her and her family down.” He caught her eye. “As you must suspect we all have secrets here. I don’t have the authority to share them with you but General Hammond does. But I’m being honest here our work is dangerous and any edge including magic could be a God-send.”

Hermione stiffened. “I’m not supposed to… The Statute of Secrecy…”

“Look kid, you have a government right?” She nodded. “Is there an equivalent in the United States?” Another nod. “Do you know how to contact them?” Yes. “Then just point us in their direction. The General will take care of the rest. SGC has enough pull with the President to cut through most red-tape.”

Hermione blinked. “How can you be so sure? Most Magical governments maintain strict separation from the non-Magical.”

Jack’s response was desert-dry. “Perhaps, but if you don’t have a planet to live on that pesky Secrecy rule would not be in effect, would it?”

Hermione froze. “Is what you do that important?”

Daniel glanced at Jack before answering. “Very. You know me Hermione, I would not stay with the Air Force unless I had very good reasons. Most of Academia consider me as a fringe-lunatic and my work is almost always classified so I can’t publish it in entirety but what I do is important so I stay.

Hermione hesitated then nodded. “Okay. I’ll go with you.” Her eyes narrowed. “But if I don’t agree with what you say I am not staying.”

Daniel nodded. “Fair enough. You will only be required to sign a non-disclosure agreement to not tell anyone of what you are told.”

Hermione nodded. “That’s fair.”

 

~ooOoo~

TBC…

 


	8. Make me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha Carter scientific genius meet Hermione Granger, magical genius and unyielding personality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: LJ Community 20_fics - 014. “Make me.”  
> AN: I’m not too knowledgeable about US military rules and laws so please forgive any mistakes/inaccuracies about procedure and process.

Samantha Carter blinked and looked at her commanding officer, then Daniel, then back at Jack again. Both wore expressions of utmost seriousness.

“You can’t be serious sir. A witch? And magic is real?” She scoffed.

Jack heaved a deep exhalation. “Look Carter, we’ve seen some pretty funky things off-planet, like the Nox, right?” Reluctantly his 2IC nodded her agreement. “File this under a similar heading. Some kind of Hoktaur, born and bred on Earth.”

Carter opened her mouth to protest and then closed it. “It’s hard to believe that this has been hidden in these modern times.” She admitted.

“Like we’re hiding the Stargate program?” Jack pointed out blandly. “And even after Earth was nearly destroyed we’ve continued to do so?”

That threw the scientifically minded officer off balance.

“Ok. Maybe magic is real. But I want to see a demonstration in my lab to see if my sensors and instruments can determine how it works.”

“Sure.” Jack shrugged. “Mini-me and Daniel’s niece are in the Infirmary with the Doc. I didn’t want to leave them alone and having a guard would just increase tension.” He explained.

But when they reached the infirmary they received a very unexpected answer.

“No.”

Carter glanced at her colleagues who were unexpectedly silent. Jack’s clone was silent, watching with a gleeful expression.

“I just want to record any energy fluctuations to determine how your ‘spells’ work. It is very possible that there are witches and wizards off planet but we’ve never encountered them because they’ve hidden themselves like your people have.

Hermione Granger shook her head, her mane of curls swinging from side-to-side. “I don’t have to do anything. If you want a demonstration of magic get a licensed adult from the American Ministry of Magic.”

Carter frowned slightly. “That will take time.”

Pale almost gold brown eyes narrowed. “Then wait. You’ve survived without knowing for years. You can wait a few more days.”

The older blonde woman glowered. She was not used to being denied by anyone who was not her superior in her chain-of-command.

“I’ll--.”

“Force me?” A slim brow rose challengingly. “I dare you to even try. You have no right to make me do anything. You can’t make me act against my will. I am not soldier, an employee of the US government, or even an American citizen. I’m a foreign national by-stander who is only here because one of Yours dragged me down here!” She glared around. “And don’t even think of guilt-tripping me Uncle Daniel. You’ve kept plenty of secrets without telling me or Mum anything!”

Jack’s clone laughed out loud.

“Atta girl!” He crowed before looking around at the men and women he remembered working with once upon a time. Before it was proven he was a clone. “Don’t let them bully you into doing what you don’t want to!”

Hermione sniffed. “Do you honestly think a bunch of soldiers bound to Rules of Engagement can succeed when Bellatrix Lestrange failed after a two hour torture session?” Her expression was fiery. “I did not break when I was tortured or hunted by rabid fanatics looking to kill me. You can’t make me do a bloody thing I don’t want to.”

Jack O’Neill bestirred himself. He was shaken and uncertain by her claims but his gut told him every word uttered was the truth. She had been tortured and chased down by enemies on Earth and she had survived. And she did not even look twenty.

“Then what will you do?”

She turned to Jack. “I will sign your non-disclosure documents and listen. If what you do is truly important I will help you make arrangements to have a few magicals on staff. Even if the American Ministry of Magic drags its heels I have a few friends who would welcome a change of scene and the chance to do and learn something different.”

Jack nodded firmly. “That sounds workable. Why don’t we go and see Hammond then?” He glanced at his watch. “He should be available now.”

 

~ooOoo~

TBC…

 


	9. Dream on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione signs on to join up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: LJ Community 20_fics - 013. “Dream on.”

Hermione had done just as she had promised. She signed the non-disclosure forms after a quick once over and she and sat and listened to Daniel give his spiel. Her expression remained perfectly composed and unflinching, almost as though what she was hearing was not world-shaking and perception-shattering as it had been for the others.

In fact she had not reacted until the very end when Hammond summarized the request for at least two or three trained magic-users capable of looking after themselves in dangerous situations.

None of them had expected her to volunteer herself.

Jack snorted and voiced the reflexive reply on the forefront of all the military trained personnel. “Dream on.”

Daniel’s expression was more thoughtful.

General Hammond coughed and tried to be more diplomatic.

“Miss Granger, I’m not sure you understand the scope and depth of the request we are making. And the danger--.”

“Involved?” She raised a brow. “Trust me General if anyone knows about danger, risk, and the implications of being captured it is me.” She sat up straighter. “Has Jon told you anything about the Voldemort Wars in Britain?” She noted the blank look on all of their faces and smiled acidly. “It was a blood-purity war based on beliefs similar to Nazi principles advocating Aryan Supremacy; in fact one of our most feared Dark Lords was an advisor to Hitler.

“You do not know but in the magical enclaves, for anyone aware, it was open terrorism and battle. The only thing the British Ministry of Magic did was clean up messes and dead bodies, obliviated witnesses of their memories, and planted false stories about gas leaks and methane drug labs. The non magical government was practically helpless because the Ministry did not share information until it was too late. Most wizarding enclaves behave similarly, they refuse to believe, refuse to ask others for help, they deny deny deny that the world is falling apart until it is too late. And most of the time it is vigilantes, common citizens, who end up making the choice to act independently.”

“And you were one of these citizens.” Hammond surmised softly.

Hermione inclined her head. “Yes. When I was a student I became friends with a scions of families opposed to blood-purity beliefs. It didn’t help that I was much a better witch and student than children from the pure-blood families. Both ensured I was involved. I could not leave and walk away, not when my friends were at risk, so I stayed and studied all I could and fought and killed when I had to.”

“What happened to your bad guy?” Jack asked warily, concerned SGC would have to keep an eye out for Nazi wizards chasing Hermione Granger.

“Oh he is dead. We made sure of it.” Her expression was very grim. “Most of his followers were fanatics and were killed as well. Those still living are either in prison or know they are being watched. After all that happened I could not stay in Britain. I needed a break from the publicity and stress so Mum suggested I join her on a tour of the United States.”

Jack’s expression turned thoughtful. He had imagined she was an academic.

“Why are you offering?” Jack asked bluntly. “If you’re as good and popular as you claim surely you have better offers back home.”

Hermione frowned slightly. “Yes. But I am disillusioned by wizarding society. All this popularity and people chasing me? It will fade or turn against me next time I voice an unpopular truth.” She faced him squarely. “Such as our need to interface more openly and honestly with the non-Magical governments and families of magicals born to non-magical, Muggle, parents.” She smiled at their surprised expressions. “I don’t believe the Statute of Secrecy is the best way but no one is willing to change things. Even if your President asked the Ministry you’ll probably get a low-level clerk who’ll do his best to be sent back by being very unhelpful.” Her gaze turned different. “What you need is to get permission to approach magicals yourself, to be licensed to offer employment where they can use their abilities in front of non-magicals without being arrested for breaking the Statute of Secrecy.”

Understanding dawned. “So we can pick and choose who we want. Not accept whoever they send.” Daniel concluded.

Hermione inclined her head. “I offer myself to be the first hired, for say six months. I can help post advertisements, contact alumni from my old school and their families, screen and help interview interested parties. I doubt many will be able to handle the stress and reality of SGC life but a few retired Aurors or Hitwizards should be able to thrive here. Provided they have some experience with non-magical living.”

Daniel frowned. “How are you going to explain it to your mother?”

Hermione considered the question. “Telling her all of the truth is unacceptable but a part truth will suffice. I am a good researcher and translator. I can say Uncle Daniel offered me a part-time job translating for his employers and the work is confidential. Grandfather was in SAS so she would understand I can’t discuss the work I’m doing.”

Daniel nodded more enthusiastically. “And if anyone in SGC asks they can be told the same thing. My second cousin from Britain was visiting me when I discovered she is very good at translating ancient languages.”

Hermione snorted. “I have to be. Translation spells are wonderful but old grimoires are often written in code and obscure dialects.” She smiled slightly. “Mum won’t be too happy with me working for the military but she would definitely prefer me living outside the enclaves and Britain, given all that has happened.” She flipped through her day planner and nodded. “I can catch up with her in Phoenix next week and let her know I’m going to be staying in Colorado Springs for at least six months.”

Jack blinked. “Just like that?”

Hermione shrugged. “Before the war I would have had my entire post-Hogwarts life planned like clockwork. Apprenticeships, extra lessons, research sessions, travelling, teaching, dating.” Her eyes were haunted. “After Bellatrix I realized I had spent so much time studying or fighting for my life that I hadn’t really done anything for myself.” Her expression was wistful. “I dreamt of the war ending, Voldemort gone, but when that happened I found myself at a loss. So many died but I survived. I felt guilty for the longest time. Mum insisted I leave it all behind and heal because everywhere I looked I saw corpses and ghosts.”

Jack swallowed hard. “They never go away entirely. But eventually they do fade.” He offered with unexpected compassion.

She nodded solemnly.

“I know. I’m lucky. I’m alive unlike so many who aren’t. I don’t want to waste my life trying to make everyone Else happy. I want to do what pleases me. I like learning about new things. Uncle Daniel’s work is very intriguing and I definitely want to find an enclave with a good bookstore and visit the local magical schools. They’ll have better ideas on who would have relevant historical records and resources in America. Minerva would know everyone in Britain and Madame Maxime in France and southern Europe.”

“You know you are still risking your life by working in SGC.” Daniel pointed out carefully.

“But this is a risk I am choosing to take. And I’m not expected to fight this war with just a handful of other people.” She looked around the table. “I am reassured to know that a government organization is taking steps to keep all of us safe. I would be a small part of the whole picture, not one of a Golden Trio.”

The last was added with a hint of bitterness.

Jon made a mental note to ask her about it. When she was less sensitive.

Hammond nodded. “Very well then, I’ll contact Major Davis and ask him to get started on the necessary paperwork. We have members of the RAF and British nationals working in SGC so there should not be too much trouble.”

Hermione smiled brilliantly. “Thank you General. I’ll contact my mother and set up a meeting in Phoenix.”

Hammond nodded. “Let us know when and where. We’ll arrange any necessary transport.” He glanced at Daniel. “Doctor Jackson, please make sure your schedule is clear to accompany Miss Granger.”

“Yes General.”

 

~ooOoo~

TBC…

 


	10. I can't remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon worries about his new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: LJ Community 20_fics - 001. “I can’t remember.”

Jon was worried. Ever since Hermione signed the dotted line she had confined herself to base, catching cat naps on a cot she had transfigured from a tent and blankets. She was intent on going through reams of past SGC mission files and historical data, mumbling and making her own notes in a large, leather bound notebook. She had refused the offer of a laptop and demonstrated why. The IT techs had been most displeased when Jack returned the fried out hardware.

When did she last sleep?

“I can’t remember.”

Jon blinked. He hadn’t realized he had voiced the question out loud.

“That’s not a good thing.” He pointed out carefully.

She shrugged slightly. “I know. But I have to get all this reading done.” She waved at the piles of folders and printouts arranged on the desk, on top of shelves and flat surfaces, and around the edges the room on the floor.

Jack blinked. He had not thought she was actually attempting to Read through all those old mission files.

“Are you nuts? Why are you trying to read all that?!?”

She looked at him with a patiently tolerant expression.

“I have to get a good idea of what to expect.” She explained. “I’ve already made a list of supplies,” She pointed at the open leather-bound notebook she was covering with lines of neat cursive script. “that could help SGC. It would be impossible to get the necessary mass quantities for all of SGC but small doses could be invaluable for the front-line teams going into dangerous situations.”

“Like what?” Jon wanted to know.

“Preservative stasis containers. Backpacks charmed to be almost bottomless and ever-light. They were really handy when Harry and myself were on the run. And mine was a home-made one using a beaded evening bag. Ever-lasting light orbs. Goblin-steel blades. Poisons and antidotes. Medical potions that can be used by non-magicals. Good-night-sleep dust. Communication mirrors when radios could be detected. Portable ward stones designed to set up a look-by-me field, intruder-alert, barrier--.”

“Enough! I get it! There are a lot of magical tools that could save a lot of lives.”

Hermione inclined her head. “They are not supposed to be sold to non-Magicals so I must make the purchases personally. And all using them must not tell anyone!”

Jon sighed. “Look, you’ve got bags under your eyes and look just about ready to drop.” He moved close enough to haul her out of her chair. “You’re not going to do anyone any good by going crazy from lack of sleep.” He dragged her towards the door. “You’re going to bed right now. I’ll wake you up in six hours.”

She opened her mouth to protest but then shut it as her body sagged.

Jon took on most of her weight, almost carrying her upright out of her office. He really needed to ask for her office to be moved closer to Danny-boys. Perhaps seeing her all tired and wilted will guilt Him into taking her home and ensuring she got enough rest.

 

~ooOoo~

TBC…

 


	11. Step on it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SG-1 prepares for an on-planet mission: recon a magical enclave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: LJ Community 20_fics - 007. “Step on it!”

“Come on guys! Step on it!” Jon yelled.

“Or we’re leaving without you!” Hermione added in a loud voice of her own.

Jack O’Neill groaned as he hurried down the stairs, snatching up a loaded military-style hunters vest and backpack.

“Hold your horses! I don’t see why you’re in such a hurry.”

Daniel Jackson smiled. He was sitting at the kitchen table gulping down coffee from his oversized insulated travel mug. He was dressed in light stonewashed jeans like Jack, only with a chocolate brown fishermans jumper, instead of a quilted green-blue checked flannel shirt Jack was wearing.

Jack looked around for the rest of his team. Teal’c was polishing off the last of the egg and bacon sandwich he must have picked up on the way in. He was dressed in dark green khakis and a brown-green checked flannel shirt. He had chosen to wear his usual black combat boots rather than the hiking boots Daniel and Jack opted for.

“Where’s Carter?”

“She forgot something in her car.” Hermione rinsed her mug and stacked it in the drying rack before turning around glancing at her watch. “If she doesn’t show up in seven minutes we’re leaving without her.” She warned everyone in general.

Taking the hint Jack moved to the kitchen window and leaned out.

“Hurry up Carter! Or we’re leaving without you.”

It had an effect because ten seconds later the front door banged open and slammed shut. There were several loud heavy footsteps just before Sam Carter burst into the kitchen.

“I’m here!”

And she was loaded with various equipment bags, harnesses and pouches. It was a miracle she passed through the doorway without bumping into anything.

Hermione shook her head with a long-suffering expression Jack could completely get. If it wasn’t Carter it was Daniel determined to drag every bit of tech or records from their various missions back to SGC.

The younger woman frowned slightly at his 2IC. “You know your equipment is probably going to get fried the moment you step into an enclave.”

It was more of a statement than a question. Hermione had been very clear to stress the fragility of modern electronics and tech toys in a heavy magic-saturated environment.

Sam nodded vigorously. “I know. Even examining the remnants can be helpful in determining the failure points. It will help determine the best way of designing a shielding containment to protect our equipment for the next trip.”

Hermione nodded and glanced around the room.

“Don’t take any electronics you aren’t willing to loose. Cell phones, pagers, Palm Pilots, Blackberries, iPhones.” As they emptied their pockets into a basket Hermione transfigured from yesterday’s newspaper, she produced several voluminous wads of fabric from a fanny pack too small to contain all of them and handed them out.

Warily each recipient shook out the material and held it up to see it was a long voluminous ankle length coat with wide sleeves made from a dark grey wool blend.

“Robes.” She announced, demonstrating how to wear it, by slipping into it over her own clothes, indigo blue jeans and a yellow-maroon hoody. She tugged the material across her front, slipping the dyed wooden pegs into the corresponding loops so the robes covered her to just below the waist before flowing open, stopping at her ankles.

The members of SG-1 and Jon followed her example. The robes did not fit as perfectly on them as they did on her: too long or too short sleeves or hems, too wide shoulders. Each stood still as she waved her wand murmuring tailoring charms, adjusting the material so the garments fit better.

Sam was impressed. “You’d make a fortune as a tailor.”

Hermione smirked. “If you really want to be impressed you should visit a professional seamswitch. They spell the fabrics and set charms as they stitch so the clothes are permanently enchanted. To resist wear-and-tear, stains, water. Some are spelled to be much more effective than thermal or insulated wear, or to act in-reverse in warmer weather. Certain professionals like Potions Masters or the very wealthy can request their orders to be specially treated to be resistant to damage from spills, or to be made from special fabrics or lined in materials like dragonhide or acromantula silk.”

She straightened having finished with the last of SG-1. She put her wand away and produced a two-foot length of knotted hemp rope.

“Grab onto this.” She ordered. “And don’t let go.” She glanced at her watch. “We have seventy seconds.” She glanced around. “Just remember, you’re a stranger in a strange land. If in doubt nod politely and smile and back away. Come and get me as quickly as possible. Don’t agree to anything or go anywhere alone.” She glanced at Teal’c. “If anyone asks about Teal’c just say he has some creature ancestry.” She glanced at Daniel and Sam. “Don’t ever let the two of them wander around alone.” She ignored the erupting protests to focus on Jack. “Treat this as an SGC mission into sort-of unknown territory. Please try not to be too offensive. Bite your tongue if you can’t think of anything nice to say.”

Jack opened his mouth to voice his own protests but was cut off by the tugging sensation at his navel as the world twisted and compressed around him. He had a nasty feeling he was not going to enjoy travelling by portkey.

 

~ooOoo~

TBC…

 


	12. Get lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is visited by a green-eyed monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: LJ Community 20_fics - 015. “Get lost.”

Jon glared. Hermione had told all of them she was really famous in the wizarding world but Jon hadn’t quite believed her. Sure, she would have been well known in Britain, Europe, but in America?

But then again Americans did specialize in celebrity and royalty watching. Hell, there were blogs and groups that specialized in following and reporting in on popular public figures. It was probably, forget it Definitely, the same in the magical enclaves.

He desperately wanted to force himself into the mob, to separate her from the useless, fawning idiots. Drooling immature pups. Idiot sheep. He so desperately wanted to cut into them verbally but he held his tongue. They were here to secure resources and allies that could help SGC, not make enemies.

But then he saw a particular idiot in purple robes approach Hermione. He was blandly attractive in the typical blue-eyed blonde way but there was nothing even vaguely resembling intelligence or insightful thought in those blue eyes. There was no intelligence but a vague animal cunning. This fool was a user.

Jon lost control.

~o~

“Get lost.”

Hermione blinked and ceased her attempts to dislodge the amorous male’s grip on her arm to stare at Jon.

So did William Thackery Franklin.

“Excuse me?” His accent was so unlike the comfortable cadences of Uncle Daniel and all the soldiers and scientists on the base. So polished and haughty. Like Malfoy.

“I said… Get. Lost.” Jon enunciated clearly. “You’re interrupting our plans.”

The American wizard stared and sniffed at the presumptuous demand. “Miss Granger?”

Hermione smiled apologetically even as she freed herself from him.

“My companion is rather abrupt but he does have a point.” She stepped over towards Jon and placed a restraining hand on his arm. Just in case he decided to fly at Thackery. “We have a rather tight schedule for today. In fact for the rest of the week.” She added quickly.

The wizard sniffed but took the hint. “Very well. If you need any assistance feel free to owl me.”

Hermione nodded. Her response was uttered in bland utterly neutral tones. “Of course.” And she watched the wizard retreat before spinning on Jon, glaring at him. “What in Merlin’s name got into you?”

“I don’t like him.” Jon’s tone was mulish and defiant.

Hermione softened. “Neither do I. But we must be polite. Wizarding enclaves are rather closed microcosms. Bad reputations and rumours are hard to throw off.”

Jon shook his head. “I get that. The military is like that as well. But that ass isn’t someone we want even close to SGC. He’s a user, through and through.”

Hermione blinked. “Really?”

“Yes really.”

Hermione chewed on her lower lip. “My contacts say the same.” She admitted. “But he is a connected wizard. I don’t want to burn any bridges if I can avoid it.”

Jon considered her reasoning. “Okay. Just don’t go anywhere with him.”

Hermione laughed. “I won’t.” She tilted her head to one side. “You look rather tense. I find it hard to believe William Franklin is the only reason for your bad temper.”

Jon looked away, around, before meeting her eyes.

“You’re right.” He admitted. “I’ve been pissed all morning.”

“May I ask why?”

He waved around. “You’ve been mobbed all day, the moment we stepped into the enclave, whenever we enter a new store or restaurant or public place. It seems like every single wizard around wants a piece of you.” His expression was very earnest. “And none of them are good enough for you. They don’t look like the type to keep their head on straight in a crisis. Neither are they acting sensibly or talking smart like Carter or Danny-boy. They’d never keep up with you.”

Hermione couldn’t resist reaching out to hug the younger male tightly.

“Thank you. Thank you for looking out for me.” Then she drew back and punched him in the shoulder. “Even though I can look after myself.”

“Yeah yeah. But I’d do that for all of my friends. Especially Danny-boy. He has a tendency to get into trouble without even trying!” His eyes were sharp. “But tell me, do you really like being fawned over by wet-behind-the-ears puppies?”

Hermione shook her head. “Not really. They’re a major reason why I avoid the enclaves.” She made a gesture. “They don’t know Hermione Granger, and they aren’t really interested in getting to know her. They want the Best Friend of Harry Potter, Heroine of the Second Voldemart Wars, Brightest Witch.” She snorted softly. “They want me for my influence, for my womb.” She ignored Jon’s blush. “And to be honest I’m not interested in having children or settling down. I want to live first.” Her expression lightened. “Do you want to help me pick an owl?”

Jon blinked. “An owl?”

“Yes an owl. Enclaves don’t use technology remember? We use owls to deliver letters, kind of like carrier pigeons.”

“Ohhh-kay. As long as I don’t have to clean up after it.”

Hermione laughed. “You won’t. I just want to make sure I pick an owl that likes you.” She grinned impishly. “They tend to be very possessive and protective of their owners. I don’t want you getting scratched because you hug me.”

“Oh.” A pause. “How big are they? They don’t bite I hope.”

Hermione smirked. “Hedwig was a Great Snowy Owl. A mature one can have a wingspan of up to 1.5 meters. She wasn’t too big, about 60 centimeters long but she had very sharp claws and powerful wings. When she was annoyed you’d know.”

“Oh.” Jon’s voice was definitely weaker and hesitant. “Are you sure you want to buy an owl? You’re going to be spending a lot of time on base or even off planet. Pets don’t work unless you have a roommate who can take care of them.”

“Don’t worry. That’s why you’re going to help me choose. So you’ll get along with my new owl.”

“Ohhh.” This time it was brighter and more confident.

 

~ooOoo~

TBC…

 


	13. That's not mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione takes steps to protect her new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: LJ Community 20_fics - 018. “That’s not mine.”

“Jon, do you mind if I take a closer look at the box on your dresser?”

Jon wrapped a towel around his waist and knotted it securely before draping a second one over his head, roughly towel drying his hair as he walked out of the bathroom. One great thing about being non-military was the non-regulation hair length. He took great pleasure in flaunting his grey-free brown hair in front of his genetic donor.

“What box Danny?”

“This box.”

Jon padded over to see just what Daniel was referring to.

It was a small item, about eight inches long and four inches wide and high, made of some old dark wood and intricately carved on all five sides from what Jon could see.

“That’s not mine.”

“It was on your dresser.” Daniel pointed out.

“Well it’s not mine. I don’t know how it got there?”

Daniel Jackson nodded slowly. “Somehow I’m not surprised you don’t.”

“What do you mean Danny? Do you know something about it?”

The archaeologist carefully lifted the top off revealing the hollow interior containing three small navy blue silk draw-string pouches.

“I saw Hermione eyeing a similar box when we were in the enclave.” He admitted. “She placed an order requesting some customized carvings.” He noted Jon’s interest and continued, pointing out the specific designs around the side and lids. “See these? They are Nordic runes and Ogham glyphs for protection, health, healing, and safety.”

He loosened the strings on the pouches and turned them upside down, emptying the contents into the box. Several small pieces of silvery metal hit the silk with soft clinks.

Jon could not resist the urge to dig into the silk, and examine the items. They were engraved jewellery: cufflinks, a pendant resembling a dog tag on a chain, and a flat signet ring depicting the Stargate symbol for Tauri on the face (the inverted V with a small O on top), and smaller carvings around the rim and the sides.

“It’s platinum and mithril.”

Both men looked up towards the doorway. Hermione was standing just inside, leaning against the jamb. She pushed herself off and approached the pair.

“I picked them up for you.” She spoke directly to Jon. “Protection and health. Don’t worry about the cost, I squeezed it into the expenses General Hammond authorized. Not sure how much it will help off-planet but it can’t hurt.”

Daniel frowned. “I thought such runic enchantments won’t work for non-magicals.”

“They won’t. But Jon and Jack aren’t non-magicals. They have magical ancestry and latent magical energy. Not enough to use a wand and practice magic, but enough for hyper-aware intuition and unusual luck. Runic empowerment depends on the magical environment and the abilities of the wearer, but Jon does have enough potential to activate a few of the more basic protections.” Her eyes caught the subject of the conversation. “Just take it okay? Give me some peace of mind by wearing at least one of them all the time.”

Jon opened his mouth to protest then shut it at her expression. Wordlessly he fished out the chain with the dog tag and slipped it over his head.

“I will.”

Her beaming smile was his reward.

 

~ooOoo~

TBC…

 


	14. Lose the pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Hermione are separated from SG-1 and he becomes consciously aware of something deeply personal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: LJ Community 20_fics - 010. “Lose the pants.”

“Move it. Move it. Move it. Move it.”

Hermione winced as she obeyed Jon’s chanted orders. Her hands were scraped raw as she scrambled for handholds, for leverage, into the cave and out of the cold drenching downpour. She crawled forward on her hands and knees, deeper into the dimness, feeling along the rocky walls for the back of the cave. Once she hit it she allowed herself to collapse on her arse panting hard. Hermione knew she couldn’t compare to the military personnel in SGC but she had considered herself generally fit and in good shape. She hadn’t realized SGC teams used a whole other set of muscles scrambling up and down rocky surfaces, to safety and away from enemies.

The darkness receded when Jon turned on the battery powered lantern to quickly examine their surroundings for alternate exits and unpleasant surprises.

“Don’t bother.” Her voice was low and hoarse. Hermione slipped her own backpack off her shoulders and began digging through it. She needed to take a dose of pepper-up to stave off illness. But first… “Ha!” She produced a glass jam jar charmed to be unbreakable and cast a very familiar spell. The Bluebell flames charm. Carefully she manoeuvred the globe of blue fire into the jar and closed it. Now they had a safe near permanent light source.

As Jon turned off his own lantern and put it away Hermione examined their surroundings. The makeshift shelter wasn’t even worthy of the name cave; it was more of a narrow crack in a granite cliff face just twelve feet deep, three feet wide with a ceiling height of seven feet at the highest point.

“Lose the pants.”

Hermione blinked, uncertain she had actually heard what she thought she had. She turned to stare at her companion.

“Excuse me?”

“Lose the pants.” His tone was patient but unrelenting. Seeing her shock he expanded. “You are wet and cold. A strong candidate for hypothermia. You need to get warm and dry. And I’m sure they don’t feel pleasant either.”

Hermione huffed. “You know I’m witch, don’t you?”

“Yeah. So?”

“So I don’t need to strip.” She glared at him before using her wand to cast a series of cleaning, drying, and warming charms on herself. Less than two minutes later, she was clean and dry. She grinned at Jon. “Do you want me to do you?” She was confused by Jon’s broad playful grin. Then she blushed realizing how her ill considered words could be construed. “Sorry, do you want me to dry and clean your clothes?”

“Please.”

And he was still as she cast the spells on him. As she cast a few more spells clearing the debris in their temporary shelter and alarms in the event of natural and other intruders Jon unrolled the camping mats and set up their sleeping bags next to each other.

“Fire?” She held her wand ready to cast the necessary charm.

“No.” He shook his head. “There is only one exit. I don’t want to risk being suffocated.”

She nodded her understanding and sat down on her sleeping bag and toed off her hiking boots, watching Jon dig through their bags for ration bars. They were of magical make and more pleasant to eat than the regular military fare.

After they had both eaten and drank some water then slipped into their own bags.

“Does this happen often?” She asked softly.

“Yeah.” Jon admitted. “Weather on other planets can be unpredictable and unpleasant. Sometimes we do meet the natives and stay in the local inns but most of the time we have to rough it.”

Hermione nodded. “It’s not too bad.” She admitted. “Next time I will charm our clothes for water repelling ahead of time. We could use something similar to a miners hat for light.”

“Bad idea. Light usually attracts attention.”

Hermione frowned. “You don’t use night vision goggles?” She inquired.

“They can be too easily compromised by a flash grenade. The rain doesn’t help either.” Jon admitted.

“I’ll see if I can find a magical equivalent.” Hermione promised. “Or make one.”

There was silence for a while.

“This isn’t too bad you know.” Jon’s voice broke the quiet. “We aren’t being chased by Jaffa or hunted by local predators. We’re warm and dry and relatively safe.”

“And separated from the rest of our team.” Hermione pointed out dryly.

Jon shrugged. “Hey, you can’t predict mudslides. Besides I know they can look after themselves. We just have to wait for the daylight before we go looking for them.” Then he grinned broadly. “You know this is usually a teenagers dream. Being alone with a pretty girl in a forest with no one around.”

Hermione snorted. “Go pull your other leg.”

“Hey. I’m being serious here.”

“Don’t be silly Jon. I’m not the type guys drool over.”

Jon blinked and twisted in his sleeping bag to stare at his companion. “What on Earth do you mean?”

She looked in his direction then away. “You know, tall gorgeous slender blonde.”

Jon’s tongue worked before his common sense could censor his thoughts. “You know one out of four isn’t bad.”

“Excuse me?”

“You are gorgeous.”

Hermione laughed. “Thank you. It’s sweet of you to say that. Even if it isn’t true.”

Jon opened his mouth to protest then shut it quickly. He had meant what he just said. He really did believe she was gorgeous and truthfully he had always preferred curvy to skinny. Any guy with sense would. Skinny was anorexic and fragile and weak.

Troubled by these new realizations he settled down in his sleeping bag and tried to sleep.

It was a long time before he finally managed it.

 

~ooOoo~

TBC…

 


	15. Screw you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is captured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: LJ Community 20_fics - 019. “Screw you.”

Jon winced. Every nerve in his body screamed and burned. This was turning out to be the mission from Hell. First he and Hermione were separated from SG-1, and then they ran into a Jaffa patrol. Jon had ordered Hermione to run while he drew their attention. He had most definitely succeeded in the second part. He only hoped she managed to get away. He knew Jack and the others would be looking for them. He just had to hold out.

~o~

Jon was delirious now. He wasn’t sure how long it had been. Hours. Days. Not weeks. Goulds were too impatient to last that long without killing their victims. And Jon hadn’t been killed and resuscitated by a sarcophagus. At least not yet. He sincerely hoped he never would. This Gould Kheb seemed to be a minor lordling without the full range of toys. What he did have was bad enough.

Jon tamped down the urge to scream. He was burning. There was fire in his veins. He wasn’t sure long he’d last but he did know one thing. He wasn’t going to tell Kheb anything.

His lips were cracked and bleeding. “That tickled.”

And he laughed when Kheb backhanded him.

~o~

The Gould was furious. He had personally overseen Jon’s last two sessions. This was the third one and Jon was certain he was going to die.

“Why do Tau’ri fight the Gods?”

Jon could not resist the urge to smile.

“Why do you smile Tau’ri?”

Jon was too weak to raise his head. “You want. To know.”

“Yes!”

“Screw you.”

The Gould blinked. Ah Goulds, each and every single one lacked an American education in slang and crude language. Then more carefully he enunciated each word separately.

“Go. Screw. Yourself.”

Jon saw the understanding dawn. He heard the ranting raving orders. He felt his nerves re-ignite and his limbs twist unnaturally. He was certain he was going to die. He was ready for it. He was okay with it. Hermione was safe. If they had Hermione they would have dragged her in to see what she was going to be subjected to. But they didn’t have her. She was safe. That made everything okay in Jon’s world.

And then the world exploded in light and fire.

And the Jaffa shouted and the Gould screamed.

Here comes the cavalry.

Jon passed out hoping he’d last long enough to tell Hermione how much she meant to him.

 

~ooOoo~

TBC…

 


	16. Die quietly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: LJ Community 20_fics - 017. “Die quietly.”

Kheb was terrified. A single female had managed to incapacitate or kill most of his personal guard. And she had somehow locked the entrance to the interrogation room. He could hear the rest of his Jaffa outside, trying to get in and failing.

He ducked blasts of lightening from her fingertips and shuddered as the machines around him sparked and shattered. He could sense his host body was dying. He looked down at himself. One of the explosions had driven several small shards of metal and crystal into his torso and limbs. He needed a new body.

His eyes fell upon the female invader. She was no ordinary mortal. She had an odd multi purpose hand-device that looked more like a baton, or rod. Or she was a hoktaur. Either way she was a worthy host. He just had to draw her close enough to switch bodies.

“Stop.”

His surviving Jaffa obeyed. He hated losing Jaffa. He would have to trade to get replacements from a Queen. Mature trained adults would be expensive but young adolescents required time to be trained and to mature into suitable warriors.

“What do you want? Naquadah? Slaves? A ship? I can give you all that. And more.” It was true. She would have all that once she was his new host.

The hoktaur’s pale brown eyes were blank orbs of polished naquadria. “I want you to die. Just die quietly.” A feral expression of raw rage twisted her features. “Die Quietly! Incendio Maximus!”

The last thing Kheb saw was a huge blast of flames moving towards him. And then he saw nothing at all.

~o~

Hermione was exhausted. Her magical core was nearly drained, muscles were sore, body trembling, mind reaching shut down point. But she could not collapse. The surviving Jaffa were in shock, almost incapable of comprehending that their ‘God’ was now a broiled worm. They did not fight too hard when she used petrify and memory modification charms.

She had almost nothing left when she moved towards the slab where they had restrained Jon. She pulled out vials of healing potions and charmed bandages from her belt pack. She didn’t have to heal him completely. Stabilize him until SG-1 arrived. Just keep him alive long enough to get back to the doctors in SGC.

She cast several diagnostic charms to identify the worst of the wounds, what she could treat and what were best left to the experts. Her hands were shaking as she pulled out several disinfecting wipes and an ever-full bottle of sterilized water to begin cleaning the uncomplicated injuries. Once they were cleaned she would coat them with a healing salve and use bandages to keep the areas free from dirt.

“Don’t die. Don’t you dare die on me Jon. You lasted this long. Just hang on. Just a little bit longer.”

 

~ooOoo~

TBC…

 


	17. Did she just go crazy and fall asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack blows a fuse and is promptly cut down to size.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: LJ Community 20_fics - 012. “Did he/she just go crazy and fall asleep?”

Jack O’Neill’s ears were ringing by the time Hermione Granger finished her tirade and stomped out of Janet’s office. He ignored his ears and chased after the target of his ire before being intercepted by Janet herself.

“Just stop it Jack.”

“She broke every single rule by not waiting for us!” He was not yelling. Not in Medical. But it was a near thing. “She risked being captured herself!”

“And she’s in no shape to listen to any dressing down from you.”

Jack blinked. “Excuse me?”

Janet moved aside enough for Jack to peer into the curtained alcove. The young British witch was curled on up the gurney fully dressed, shoes and all, fast asleep.

“She’s sleeping?” He turned around and looked at his team-mates. “Did she just go crazy and fall asleep on me?”

Danny shook his head. “She’s tired and afraid Jack. She’s not used to waiting for others to rescue her. She’s looked after herself and her friends for a long time now. Her reflexive instinct is to protect her friends than wait for the legal authorities to show up.”

Carter gave him a you’re-an-idiot look. “She was separated from us for three days, chased down by Jaffa. She saw Jon captured and felt she had no alternative but to rescue him herself. She succeeded in her goal. Both she and Jon are safe and alive and more or less whole. The Gould is dead. I think it counts as an overall plus in my books.”

“But she didn’t wait for us!”

Teal’c picked up a mudstained backpack lying in a corner and pulled out a standard military two-way radio. It was cracked and coated with mud and other… wet debris.

“It appears to be broken O’Neill.”

“What?”

Jack scowled and swiped at the device and confirmed Teal’c comments. The radio was broken. Daniel was grinning broadly.

“Looks like we have the reason why she didn’t try contacting us. She couldn’t.”

Jack grumbled and huffed but in the end gave in. If he had no way to contact his back-up, and he knew his team-mate was being tortured and would eventually going to be killed because he was too stubborn to bend, he probably would have done what she had done: Gone charging in without back-up.

He sighed and turned to Carter. “Don’t we have something more sturdy and less prone to breakage?” He whined. “I know the General and Quarter-Master hates us because of our equipment losses. Surely it would be more cost effective if we have equipment that doesn’t break whenever we run into trouble!”

Sam shook her head. “I’m sorry sir.” Her expression brightened. “But I have been discussing the matter with Hermione and a few of the other magicals. She mentioned something called a Protean Charm that could be useful. Only issue is it requires a latent or a magical to activate it.”

Jack sighed. “Oh all right. Just let me know when the tech-geeks have something that might work. I’ll kill for a secure unbreakable method of communication off-world.”

Sam smirked. “Don’t say that around Hermione. She just might take you up on that.”

Jack scowled. “Ha ha. Very funny Carter.”

 

~ooOoo~

TBC…

 


	18. Shut the hell up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione makes it very clear, to her old friends, that she has no plans on going back to Wizarding Britain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: LJ Community 20_fics - 004. “Shut the hell up!”

Jon glowered. He hated seeing Hermione surrounded by wizards. Correction, he hated seeing her surrounded by wizards interested in her. She was His!

But these wizards were not the mob of strangers swarming her during an in-enclave shopping excursion. These wizards were her Friends; guys she grew up with, guys she fought for, guys who she had been involved with.

Guys who hurt her. Guys who made her feel asexual. Guys who copied assignments and homework from her because they didn’t bother to plan ahead. Guys who used her generous nature to skate through their classes.

He hated watching her catch up with her old friends from England. It made him feel like an outsider, unimportant. Just like when they found out He was a clone.

But they were important to her. So he grinned and gritted his teeth and didn’t make any snide comments. Hermione could be very protective of her friends and he didn’t want to get on the wrong side of her. Not when he desperately wanted to get on her Right side.

“Hey Mione, when are you going to stop playing around working for Muggles? Why don’t you come back home? I’m sure Kingsley would be thrilled to have you join the Ministry.”

Jon tamped down on the urge to yell at the red-headed buffoon that Hermione was not playing around. The work Hermione did, **they** did, was invaluable and of vital importance for the safety and security of the whole bloody planet! He concentrated on drinking his beer and biting his tongue. Hermione could defend herself. And she did.

“Ron! I’m not playing around!”

She looked very upset as she stood up and moved towards the bar, presumably to order something. None of her friends even bothered scolding the red-headed idiot for his rudeness. In fact, based on their resigned expressions, it had to be something they witnessed quite frequently. Jack could believe it. He knew he had a rude cutting tongue but never against trusted allies or friends. It wasn’t respectful. The red-headed gorilla did not respect her.

“You know, she’s too good for you Muggle folks. She’s the brightest witch, she’s not going to hang around working for your Yank Muggle government. She’s going to be returning to the real world. To Britain. Away from you Muggles.” Jon bit his lip and refused to comment. The green-eyed dude and the pretty fey-looking blonde girl looked shocked by their friend’s rudeness.

“Ron!” The guy hissed looking around hastily. No one heard the buffoon’s taunts. It seemed like Hermione’s portable runic Muffler charms were working as advertised.

“Ronald!” The girl was more shocked. “How rude! Hermione won’t like you talking like that to her new friends!”

The buffoon ignored them and stared at Jon. “This is just some foolish fling. She’s going to return to Britain. And she’s going to marry me. Just like we’re meant to.”

“Oh really Ronald?”

Jon resisted the urge to grin at the sound of familiar voice in very chilly tones. He was so glad he was not the target of her ire. It looked like the idiot was sobering up as well.

“Hey, Hermione--.”

“Just shut up!”

Every glass and ceramic mug on the table and the tray she was carrying shattered spilling alcohol and other liquids.

“Just shut the hell up and get out! I never want to see you again!”

“Hermione--.”

Small bolts of lightening jumped from her hair, setting off sparks and small fires.

The gorilla yelped when his sweater caught fire.

The fey blonde cast a spell snuffing it out.

The green-eyed bespectacled guy looked resigned and tired.

Hermione was breathing hard now, her eyes filling with tears.

“You never respected me Ronald. Back then or now. I’m never marrying a man I can’t respect and who doesn’t respect me.” Her eyes sparked with her old fire. “I’m Never, Ever, marrying you.” She turned to the other two magicals watching with solemn eyes. “I’m sorry Harry, Luna.” She looked at the other British visitors. “All of you. But I have to leave now. Jon and I have to attend a debriefing at oh eight hundred and we have to write our reports for it.”

“What about after?” Harry asked cautiously.

Jon shook his head. “We’re leaving at fourteen hundred. We have to pack and prep for the trip.”

Hermione nodded firmly. “We’re scheduled to be out of contact for two weeks.”

“How about we owl you to set up another date?” Harry tried.

“Don’t bother. We won’t get any messages until after we get back.” Jon was pleased his voice did not reveal his secret glee.

Harry looked disturbed. “Owls cannot reach you?” He frowned obviously imagining the worst.

“The American Ministry of Magic is fully aware of the nature of my work.” Hermione’s voice was smooth and clearly designed to soothe her friends. “In fact there are a six other magicals working on the same project in other teams.” She smiled coolly at everyone, more warmly at Harry and Luna. “Mum is very happy also.” She shrugged slightly. “After all that happened she’s pleased I’m out of Britain and working for a Muggle government. The work I do is interesting and different and very challenging. I like it and the people I work with. If you’re expecting me to return to England… Don’t. I’ll definitely visit but only to meet friends and family or to do research and recruiting.” She smiled blandly at Ron. “In fact please let Bill know I or someone from the British Muggle government will be visiting him with an offer of employment. My employers are most interested in his curse-breaking and excavation skills.”

Jon could not resist the broad grin spreading across his face at the sight of the purpling red-head. But he did have enough self-control not to say anything, just obediently follow Hermione out of the bar after she hugged Harry and Luna goodbye.

She had no plans on going back to England. She liked working for SGC. She liked the people under The Mountain.

Jon only hoped she had stronger emotions than ‘like’ towards one particular colleague.

 

~ooOoo~

TBC…

 


	19. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon makes a confession and is rewarded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: LJ Community 20_fics - 008. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Jon was a bit put off by her blank expression.

“What?”

“You know I love you, right?” He repeated the words he rarely -if ever- voiced out loud.

She put down her pen and closed her journal. Her expression was carefully neutral but Jon could see the hesitancy in her eyes.

“What brought this on?”

Jon made a gesture. “Seeing that red-headed gorilla.”

“His name is Ronald.”

“Yeah, whatever. Anyway seeing ‘Ronald’ reminded me you don’t have any obligation to stick around forever. You managed to get half a dozen magicals to sign onto SGC and they look like they’ll survive us. You did as you promised. Your six months are almost up. You could just leave, and you’d be well within your rights to do so.”

“Oh Jon…”

“Just listen to me Hermione.” She stilled seeing the unexpectedly serious expression on his face. “I didn’t do the casual dating thing as Jack O’Neill and I definitely haven’t done it as Jon Thorsson. Too many secrets and enemies willing to use whoever I care for. I don’t know if you know, but Hammond’s granddaughters were threatened and he resigned to protect them. We caught the idiots responsible but the possibility is always there.”

Her expression was patiently tolerant. “Yes. I am quite familiar with that scenario. But you’re forgetting, I work for SGC and I can look after myself.”

“I know. So does Carter. Jack, we’ve always been attracted to smart capable women. Jack and Sam have danced around the issue for years but they can’t be on the same team if they’re together, so they ignore and deny and repress. You don’t know how many times Jack nearly broke down and confessed. Usually after he nearly lost her. But he never did because he’s a good little soldier. I don’t want to be a good little soldier. I don’t want to deny my feelings because some committee decided my choice of partner is not appropriate.”

“Oh Jon…”

“Don’t interrupt me. I’m on a roll here and I want to get this off my chest. I like you. I really do. You’re smart and pretty and brave and stubborn. But I have to admit I am like Jack. I denied my feelings because I didn’t want to rock the boat. Until I nearly died on PX-2547. While Kheb was torturing me I realized I had a ton of regrets that had nothing to do with Jack and everything to do with us. I regretted not telling you how I felt, what I wanted, what I hoped for.”

“Would you care to share those things with me?”

“I want to spend every spare minute we can have together. I want to watch chick flicks with you just to make fun of the characters and sappy plot. I want to take you camping, to show you the family lands in Michigan. I want to spend nights together stargazing on Earth or any other safe planet.” He reached out and took her hand and was satisfied by the faint tremor she could not hide. “I want to hug you and find what ticklish spots you have. I want to kiss you and learn first hand what makes you sigh and what makes you scream. At this point I must confess my thoughts are more or less pornographic and I feel like a really dirty old man perving over a beautiful young woman.”

She laughed softly and Jon less uncertain. At least she wasn’t slapping him and storming off in a righteous huff. And he felt even better when she turned his hand over and traced light patterns on his palm.

She spoke slowly. “You know I think if you were ever Sorted you’d be in Gryffindor.”

“Really?”

“Oh yes. You are much braver than me.” Dark lashes lifted as she met his gaze. “You had the courage to share what you’re feeling. I’ve been denying and repressing… like Jack and Sam.”

Hope surged. “So…?”

“I feel the same way.”

“And you don’t think I’m a depraved old man?”

She laughed. “You don’t look old. And most people call Me an old soul.”

“No, seriously. Are you sure you aren’t squicked by the age difference? I had a really hard time adjusting.”

“Don’t be silly. A large age difference is not uncommon in the enclaves, fall-spring marriages are the norm in academia, because of the long lifespans of witches and wizards.” She grinned. “Besides if anyone’s being the cradle robber it’s me. Technically your body isn’t even ten years old.”

“Hey!” The protest was automatic and the smile reflexive. “So you’ll be my girlfriend?”

Hermione laughed and leaned forward.

“Sure, but there’s something I need to verify before I say yes.”

“What?”

“I want you to kiss me.” Her expression was serious, eyes heated.

Jon did not have to think twice on it. He leaned forward and captured her mouth with his. The kiss was everything Jon had imagined, magnified ten times. From the heat sparking in his veins Jon was certain there were absolutely no issues regarding their sexual chemistry. At least on his part.

When they finally parted, both were breathing hard. Her complexion was flushed, mouth swollen and red, lips parted and wet. Jon resisted the urge to kiss her again.

“Well?”

Thick lashes lifted to reveal pale brown dilated eyes.

“I think I love you.” She confessed.

He could not resist kissing her again, a hard brief kiss. Then he rested his forehead against hers, content to look into her dazed eyes.

“That’s okay. I know I love you.”

 

~ooOoo~

TBC…

 


	20. Suck it up and deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Jon inform SG-1 of their new relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: LJ Community 20_fics - 020. Writer’s Choice “Suck it up and deal.”

Hermione hesitantly glanced around. All of SG-1, General Hammond and Dr Frasier were watching and waiting to hear just why she had requested the meeting.

“Hi, sorry for the short notice but Jon and I have something to tell you.” Hermione began in an uncharacteristically hesitantly voice. “I just want to say up front it is not something we decided on a whim, or to make other people uncomfortable, or--.”

She was cut off when Jon covered her mouth with his broad hand and spoke.

“We’re dating. Just suck it up and deal.”

The reaction was mixed.

Carter’s jaw dropped. Daniel sputtered. Jack looked about ready to throw a fit. Doc Frasier looked ready to rip him a new a-hole. Teal’c was inscrutable as usual. Hammond had a stern paternal expression, mouth open to start a lecture on the inappropriateness of the relationship.

Luckily Hermione got her act together.

“You don’t have to act all outrageously protective. Jon hasn’t seduced me or anything. It’s something that just… happened.”

Janet Frasier glanced around at her colleagues before stepping forward to take the lead.

“Would you try to explain **how** it happened?”

Hermione smiled wryly. “First of all let me reassure all of you by saying we were friends way before our feelings changed.” She frowned slightly. “Changed is the wrong word. I’m not sure how to describe it.”

“Try.” Janet urged.

“It started after the mission to PX-2547.”

Understanding dawned. “Jon was captured.” Sam murmured.

“Yes.” Hermione’s voice was very grim. “I know I broke protocol rescuing him myself but I didn’t have time. I couldn’t risk waiting for SG-1 to track me down. It was then that I consciously acknowledged how important he was to me.” She silently begged for understanding. “I couldn’t risk losing him!”

“It started way before that for me.” Jon began speaking when it was clear Hermione was too shaken to continue speaking. “Like Hermione said she was a friend who understood where I was coming from, my history, and she wasn’t afraid. The first time we visited the enclaves for that shopping trip I saw that she had a whole other life I knew nothing about, a life that she could easily return to, and leave me behind. I didn’t like that but I kept quiet because it would be Her Choice.”

Hermione smiled tearfully and reached out to cover his hand with hers and squeeze it reassuringly.

“You don’t have to worry about that.” Her voice was wry and wistful. “None of them See Hermione Granger, just the public image.”

“And what about your friends from before? The ones who visited you?” Sam inquired carefully.

She straightened. “They are just friends. I don’t have any obligation to chain my future to theirs.” Her voice was firm and resolute before turning acidic. “Besides I went to school with most of them. They never saw me as a female or desirable, just one of the guys, good old Hermione who’ll help you finish that essay due tomorrow, or cram for the test coming up.”

Sam winced. She could easily see that happening. It happened to her until she found enough self-esteem and confidence to say No.

Jon lifted her hand and brushed a kiss across the back. “Don’t. They are blind fools. Immature brats who don’t have the sense to appreciate a strong woman.”

Janet Frasier and Sam Carter blinked and stared at Jack O’Neill.

“Hey! I feel the same way about confident women. I just don’t say it. Besides, there is something very sexy about smart capable women who can put me in my place!”

Jon laughed. “I definitely agree! Smart and powerful is very sexy. Especially when she’s saving my ass!”

Hermione blushed but smiled as the others laughed.

Then Daniel smiled wistfully. “Does your mother know?”

Hermione snorted softly. “Of course! She’s the one who pushed me to acknowledge the changes in my feelings.” She glanced around. “I know fraternization is not permitted in the military but neither Jon nor myself are enlisted soldiers. We’re civilian employees.”

General Hammond considered her point and nodded. “You do have a point. I will permit it with some restrictions.” His expression turned stern. “You must maintain a professional relationship and be subtle, especially in public. I don’t want our political enemies to use this as leverage against SGC.”

Jon nodded, his expression very calm and certain. “Understood General.”

And Hermione mimicked his action. “Of course. I don’t want everyone gossiping about us.” She smiled at Jon. “Besides, everyone on base knows we are friends, they don’t need to know how friendly.”

General Hammond sighed. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but you have my blessings.”

“Thank you General.”

“And mine.” Daniel Jackson smiled at his female relative.

Janet Frasier glowered at Jon. “You better treat her right or I’m coming after you with some extra long needles.”

Samantha Carter nodded slight and smiled wistfully.

Teal’c nodded once indicating his acceptance.

Everyone turned to Jack O’Neill who appeared to be sulking before he too caved in under the unified pressure.

“Okay, okay! I’m okay with it too.”

Hermione heaved an internal sigh of relief. She would not have given Jon up but without the support of their co-workers, those Jon was most close to, it would have been very uncomfortable. She squeezed the hand of her boyfriend. Her boyfriend. She smiled broadly. She was so looking forward to an extended downtime and showing Jon off to her friends and family back in England.

Jon relaxed. It was great to have SGC’s support. He hoped Kinsey didn’t stick his nose in. Oh, actually he hoped Kinsey did show up and make a nuisance of himself. Hermione never had much patience with ignorant bigots. He couldn’t wait to see how she cut Kinsey down to size.

One thing Jon was sure of… The future wouldn’t be boring with Hermione around.

 

~ooOoo~

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Definitely **no** sequel/prequel.


End file.
